


Things you said that made me feel like shit.

by InvisibleObserver13



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lack of Communication, Power of Words, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, spoilers for Is This Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/pseuds/InvisibleObserver13
Summary: Jimmy realizes that he's hurt his wife more than he knows.
Relationships: Jimmy (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy/Julie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Things you said that made me feel like shit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingKarate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarate/gifts).



> Based on a ship minific prompt from this list: https://eversncenewyork.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a

Julie hands her husband a spiral notebook. Jimmy flips through it, finding pages of her handwriting. The steadiness of his wife’s script varies from page to page. He looks up at her in confusion.

“What’s this?”

Julie gazes at him, her expression inscrutable. Then she takes the notebook back, turning to a few pages in particular. Jimmy can see flickers of pain and anger flit across her features.

“I’ve cataloged every moment we’ve shared since we first met. Not all of them were good. These are the things you said that made me feel like shit.”

_ You have a crush. You’re not really in love. _

_ I don’t think of you like that. You’re like a sister to me. _

_ Oh, God. You’re a virgin? _

_ A huge mistake. _

_ If I had known, I would have said no. _

_ I haven’t been completely honest with you. I’m not the great guy that you make me out to be. I broke the trust that you placed in me. We weren’t as safe as we could have been. One of the condoms broke. And another came off when we were… well, you know. I didn’t tell you because, like you, I didn’t want it to end. _

_ How could you not notice something was wrong? She was right beside you! _

_ I know it hurts. But you can’t just lie in here day after day. Life goes on and so should you. _

_ How did this happen? You’re her mother! It’s your job to protect her and keep her safe. _

_ I thought you were more mature than that. That our lives together actually mean something to you. I guess I was wrong. _

Jimmy reads over her shoulder. He recalls those memories. Hearing those memories from her perspective and seeing his own words staring back at him causes him to feel sharp pangs of guilt. More like someone stabbing him in the heart. He hurt her. Hurt her deeply.

He tilts her face up so that they look into each other’s eyes. “Oh, Julie. Baby, why didn’t you ever tell me? I’m so sorry.”

She tries her best to smile. Yet, there is no mistaking that look. Tears are going to fall. “Apparently, we need to work on our communication skills.”


End file.
